Brändholmer Republic
Brändholm (Also referred as Brandholm), officially the Brändholmer Republic, is a micronation situated in the Fennoscandian Sector The republic was proclaimed after the 2016 Brandholmer Independence Referendum. Brändholm is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital of Olympia. History Empire of Soldania Brändholm is a private island owned by Lars "Dat" Vikensen, and soon Soldania was formed by Lars "Dat" Vikensen, originally as an art project and a free community like Ladonia but it was based on the Holy Roman Empire. Soon, Lars claimed Gripö and surrounding islands as main claim Despite. Brändholm was proclaimed as Imperial City of the Empire Lars did more research into this and found the Republic of Molossia. He got inspiredby these two micronations and wanted to make The Empire had wars such as the Gripönese Wars a war between the United Principalities and The Self Kingdom of Gripö The empire was absolute and the empire was inactive It dissolved in 2010 Principality of Brändholm Soon after the fall of Soldania Brändholm became a principality located in the island of Brandholm. It was created in 2013 following the fall of Soldania.and was the first incarnation of a serious Brändholmer state The capital of the state was Brandfors the prince was Wim I In 2014 the Principality has been disbanded due lack of inactivty and the disappearance of the prince Independent Brändholm Brändholm was declared on 24 October 2014 as an independent state claiming Brändholm and Jutholm, 2 islands in Aland. During the first two weeks of existence, the Republic was inactive and was dissolved Re-Active Around 2015, Brändholm was re-established and a socialist government was instaled transformed into the Socialist People's Democratic Republic of Brändholm. with was established by Sam Bakker Shady Morsi and Wessel de Wekker during this era, having a marxist-leninist ideology However more people joined the Republic and demanded democratisation to avoid a civil war Sam started The Democratisation of Brändholm making Brändholm a Direct Parliamentary Democracy and Shady was elected as president On 24 January the Government of Brändholm decided to annex the remnants of Serdesia a former micronation with has been transformed into an extraterritorial enclave, On 29 January The republic started to claim Yttre Julholmskläppen Stateist Era In the last time of the republic. Various disputes and disagreements within the government and parties with separate from other party. Also due a lack of some citizens the republic collapsed Julholm declared independence from Brandholm the remnants of the republic formed the State of Brändholm considers of Brandholm island however on the 9th of March. The Republic of Julholm proclaimed the merger with Brandholm Monarchy On 2015 the government returned to the old system, The confederacy is aboslished as on 2 june Brandholm started the Kunnia War After the war the YOG dispute begon and the Prince returned to the country. constitutional referendumwas held in Brandholm on 26 June 2015 a key event of Brandholmerhistoryruled by various presidents Soon with 76% of the votes the monarchy is re established United Islands In March 2015 Max Sloteboom had an idea to re-name Brandholm into the Commonweath of Islands and annexing neaby islands On june the propospal was re-descussed and was adopted to be a federal monarchy Independence The Republic of Brandholm was declared on 11 June 2016 as an independent state as result of the 2016 Brandholmer Independence Referendum. Government The Government of Brändholm takes place in a framework of a parliamentary representative democratic republic and of a multi-party system. The President of Brändholm is the head of state, leads the foreign policy, and is the Commander-in-chief of the Defense Forces. The Prime Minister of Brändholm is the head of government; executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in the Parliament of Brändholm, and the government has limited rights to amend or extend legislation. The president has the power of veto over parliamentary decisions although it can be overrun by the parliament. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The Judiciary consists of two systems, regular courts and administrative courts, headed by the Supreme Court and the Supreme Administrative Court, respectively. Administrative courts process cases where official decisions are contested. There is no "Constitutional Court" - the constitutionality of a law can be contested only as applied to an individual court case. Though Brändholm has a primarily parliamentary system, the president has some notable powers. The foreign policy is led by the president, "in co-operation" with the cabinet, and the same applies to matters concerning national security. The main executive power lies in the cabinet headed by the prime minister. Brändholmese enjoy individual and political freedoms, and suffrage is universal at 13 Political Parties Brandholm is a multi-party state. Coalitions are often formed between parties because there are so many. Law and Order Law enforcement in Brandholm is the responsibility of the Civil Guard (Jurisprudence operates on a Retributive justice system, with crimes being tried by a Province Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Foreign relations Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations * Vatican City State * Republic of Kosovo, * Republic of China (Taiwan), * Principality of Sealand, * Republic of Abkhazia * Nagorno-Karabakh Republic * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, * State of Palestine * Federal State of New Russia * Free Papua Movement Geography The Mainland is an archipelago of 1 island and 4 islets in the Baltic Sea, 3 km Brändholm and had a population estimated at 1 Brändholm is owned and controlled by the government and has been considered as the "brain and heart of the republic" Military Brandholm have a four-branch military, composed of the State Guard, Air Force and Navy. All three branches are administered by the states President, and fall under the command of the president. unless the Prime Minister of Brandholm the Guard into federal service by executive order. As for the Brandholm State Guard, the president has sole control over this force. Economy The currency of Brändholm is the United Kron (K), which is regulated by the Statbanka. The Chairman of the Bank is Dennis der Lee He announced the creation of the Federal Revenue and Customs, controlling Its only used in the cultural regions of the republic Culture Brandholmer culture is considered a branch of the Nordic cultures of Europe. The As aforementioned, the culture is based on that of Northern Europe, however is mostly influenced from Finland. There are many different ethnic groups within the Republic, but the country is mostly influenced by the Finnish-Swedish traditions, With clothes, a Western-European style is mainly adoptes due to the position of The Republic. However, many men and women wear casual and other such items too. The cuisine is mainly meat, such as cow, horse and pork; Brandholms national drink is Dazul with actually water with alcohol. Sports The national sport is paddling. Due the fact Brändholm is an island nation, Other sports including football and Shother, A re-enactment game with the goal to drive the enemy club away Cuisine Brändholmer Cusine refers to the food which is considered tradional in Brändholm or recopies which have been developed by Brändholmer citizens. It also refers to the shared culinary traits found in Brändholmer people. Category:Republic